Sit and watch me bleed
by Amarawen
Summary: Emily est à bout. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Même si elle fait bonne figure devant tout le monde et qu'elle se cache pour évacuer son mal, quelqu'un va se rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas bien et tout faire pour lui redonner l'envie de vivre.


**Bonjour…. La plupart d'entre vous (tout le monde) ne me connaît pas. Alors voilà une première fic toute simple. Evidemment, la plupart des décors et personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling je n'aurais pas la prétention de faire croire le contraire )… ENJOY**

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
**

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur mon corps et cela me faisait un bien fou. Cependant, je sentis les larmes monter et, pour une fois, profitant d'être seule, les laissai couler librement sur mes joues. Personne ne pouvait me voir ici. Cela faisait maintenant des mois que tout cela durait et je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais arrivée en bas du gouffre et j'avais oublié d'amener avec moi une échelle pour remonter. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que je laissai échapper un sanglot. Je fermai les yeux et rapprocha mes bras de mon corps, les poings serrés entre ma poitrine et mon menton, avant de me laisser glisser contre le mur glacé de la cabine de douche. En position assise, les genoux relevés contre ma poitrine, je me mis alors à pleurer toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues pendant ces dernières semaines. Comment avais-je pu laisser tout cela se dégrader autant ? Comment en étais-je arrivée à ce stade ?

Plus rien n'allait droit. J'avais autrefois eu une belle vie, la vie parfaite dont tout le monde rêve. De l'argent, une famille aimante, des amis géniaux, un petit ami attentionné et apprécié de tous, je savais où j'allais, ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, j'avais des passions, un corps de rêves comme les filles dans les magazines moldus que je feuilletais de temps en temps pour me distraire.

Mais, un jour, ma vie avait comme implosé, me laissant seule avec mes doutes et mes peurs. J'étais tombée beaucoup trop bas et n'avais pas réussi à me relever de cette chute. Chute qui m'avait fait beaucoup de mal.

J'avais toujours ma famille, bien que mes parents soient tous les deux aurors et risquaient leur vie tous les jours en essayant de sauver celle des autres, mais ils était maintenant en pleine procédure de divorce et ne s'adressaient plus la parole, bien que vivant sous le même toit, ce qui provoquait de grosses tensions au manoir. En général, ils passaient toujours par moi pour se parler. Mon frère, fidèle à lui-même, laissait croire que tout cela ne l'atteignait pas et ne faisait pas attention à ce tout ce qui se passait à la maison. Il n'était là que pour les vacances et comptait bien ne pas les gâcher. Il avait peut-être raison après tout.

La plupart de mes amis proches étaient encore présents autour de moi aussi. Le problème, c'est que depuis quelque temps, j'avais tendance à me sentir exclue du groupe et mal à l'aise en leur présence. Eux voyaient toujours en moi la fille drôle et sympathique que j'essayais de paraître en public et aucun n'avait encore réalisé que ça n'allait pas. Du moins, aucun ne m'en avait fait part directement. Je faisais bien attention à ne pas montrer mes faiblesses pour ne pas attirer l'attention ou la pitié des gens. Je passais donc mes journées à sourire pour le bien de mon image et pleurait la nuit lorsque tout le monde dormait.

Ce petit-ami si extraordinaire que j'avais eu m'avait laissé tomber pour poursuivre des hautes études en quittant Poudlard l'année précédente. Selon lui, il n'aurait plus eu le temps pour moi avec tout le travail qu'il aurait à effectuer pour sa nouvelle école et devait se trouver des personnes de son âge. Excuse bidon étant donné qu'il sort maintenant avec une Serpentard de la même année que moi et dans la même école. Les hommes sont parfois bien cons...

Avec tout ce qui me tracassait et cette vie qui me semblait si terne, si fade, j'en venais parfois à me demander pourquoi je prenais encore la peine de me lever le matin et vivre toutes ses journées plus ennuyeuses et monotones les unes que les autres.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux mouillés, respirai un bon coup et me relevai. J'éteignis le jet de la douche et sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette entourée autour de mon corps.

En me retrouvant devant ma penderie, je soupirai et sortit le nouvel uniforme que ma mère m'avait fait envoyé quelques jours auparavant, deux tailles plus grand que l'ancien. Ma silhouette de rêve taille 38 avait disparue pour faire place à une taille 42. On ne pouvait pas appeler ça obèse, mais prendre vingt kilos en une année était assez perturbant.

Une fois prête, je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Mes cheveux d'un rouge foncé profond descendaient en boucles jusqu'en dessous de ma poitrine et j'avais de magnifiques yeux bleus azurs, que je tenais de ma mère. Des tâches de rousseurs parsemaient mon nez parfaitement droit. Sans vouloir me venter, mon visage était le seul point positif que je gardais encore.

En poussant un deuxième soupir, je lissai ma jupe pour essayer de cacher mes jambes que je n'arrivai plus à voir et me retournai pour prendre mon coussin et le lancer sur ma voisine de lit qui dormait toujours.

Je placardai un sourire sur mon visage, chassant mes idées noires juste au moment où elle se retournait vers moi avec les yeux à moitiés collés et des traces d'oreillers sur la joue.

« Heeeeiiin » lança-t-elle à moitié endormie.

« Debout grosse feignasse, c'est l'heure ! »

Je me levai habituellement avant les autres, car je voulais pouvoir prendre mon temps pour me préparer et je n'aimais pas spécialement qu'on me regarde me changer maintenant que mes fesses faisaient plus ou moins la taille de mon chaudron.

« Ouais, ouais ! C'est ça Emily. J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, je la laissais se rendormir. Après tout, je venais de me rappeler qu'on était samedi et qu'il n'y avait donc pas cours aujourd'hui… Que je peux être bête parfois.

Je sortis de mon dortoir en traînant les pieds, quand j'entendis un grand éclat de rire dans la salle commune. Je pourrais reconnaître ses éclats de voix dans un stade pendant une coupe du monde de Quidditch. Les maraudeurs étaient déjà réveillés.

Je descendis en souriant et me retrouvai en face des quatre garçons les plus adulés de Poudlard. Enfin…. Les trois et demi…

Sirius fut le premier à me voir et me fit un signe de la main avec un énorme sourire, que je lui rendis. J'adorais Sirius. Grand, même très grand, bien foutu, les cheveux noirs en vrac et les yeux bleus perçants. Il était l'homme à avoir dans cette foutue école, et dieu savait qu'aucune fille n'avait encore réussi à l'attraper. Sirius aurait été le frère que je n'ai jamais eu si je n'avais pas déjà eu un frère.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Remus, qui était tranquillement assis, les jambes posées sur la table basse devant lui, un livre dans les mains. Il me regarda avec un petit sourire. Remus était le plus calme des quatre. Il avait beau être assez beau lui aussi, il ne se vantait pas de son physique et passait plus de temps à la bibliothèque que sur un terrain de Quidditch. Il était plus du genre « bon copain » pour la plupart des filles. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient devant ses yeux dorés et une cicatrice assez récente lui barrait le visage à cause d'une nuit de pleine lune un peu trop agitée où Sirius n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Peter était tout simplement assis à côté de Remus. Je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment mais il faisait tout de même partie de la bande. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela.

« Ca va comme vous voulez les garçons ? » lançai-je en souriant de plus belle et en atteignant le bas des escaliers.

« Super. On était en train de se demander ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire d'une si belle journée ».

Mon regard se tourna alors vers James, qui venait de parler. Ce dernier se leva et me rejoint en bas des escaliers pour me prendre dans ses bras et me coller un énorme bisou, qui ressemblait plus à une léchouille, sur la joue. Si je ne savais pas que c'était Sirius qui se transformait en chien dans le groupe, j'aurai pu avoir de sérieux doute avec toutes les léchouilles que James adorait faire à tout le monde. Il était grand, bruns, les yeux bruns. Je n'aurais pu dire s'il était sexy. De toute façon, ce genre de remarque de ma part aurait été déplacée.

Ah oui, j'oubliais. Je m'appelle Emily… Emily Potter.


End file.
